Monster Falls
by Redemerald6
Summary: As this is my 50th story, I wanted to do something special. I've been meaning to write a story like this for ages. So here it is, my version of Monster Falls. One night, while out reading, Bill appears before Dipper and shoves him into a river to mess with the boy. In retaliation, Dipper splashes the demon. The chaos the ensues has even Bill Cipher turning over a new leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Falls

Chapter 1

I know this is a little late to the party, but I love the idea. I don't own Gravity Falls.

Dipper sits under a tree reading his journal, biting the end of his pencil as he reads over the information before his eyes. He knew every page by heart forwards, backwards, and sideways. He knew there had to be more, he just didn't know where to look.

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. What times was it? He looked at his watch. It was nearly nine at night. He sighs, Gruncle Stan would kill him if he was late in again. He stands, stretching and putting the journal into his backpack.

Just as he was about to leave, an all too familiar cackle fills the air. Dipper froze, paling as the area around him turned gray. "Bill." he groaned. The golden triangle appears, laughing. "You should have seen your face, Pine Tree!" He laughed. The preteen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring up at the demon. "What do you want, Bill?"

Bill floated around. "Nothing much, I was bored is all and wanted to have a little..." He jabbed Dipper in the gut with his cane, knocking the boy into the river behind him. "Fun." Dipper could almost hear the smirk on Bill's face and growled, splashing him with the water. The demon gets soaked in the water. "Mature, Pine Tree." He rolled his eye as Dipper got out of the water, dripping wet.

"Do you mind? I need to get home." Dipper grumbled as Bill vanished and everything returned to normal. Dipper made his way towards the shack, grumbling under his breath. A few feet from the shack, Dipper was hit hard with unbearable pain. He cried out, falling to the ground and convulsed. He vaguely heard Mable scream his name over his own screams. He felt someone scoop up his small form as he twitched and writhed. Before he blacked out, the last thing he heard was insane laughter he'd only heard once before. When Bill was in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster falls

Chapter 2

* * *

When Dipper awoke, his legs felt numb and his head hurt a lot. He looks to his left, seeing Mable sleeping in a chair at his side. She must have been crying, she had tracks running down his face. He then looks to his right, seeing a tall young man, out cold, on Mabel's bed. He had a golden tan, yellow blonde hair that covered half of his face, and a small top hat rests on Mabel's nightstand. The man wore a deep yellow suit with a black under shirt and pants to match his under shirt.

Dipper groans, trying to sit up. His blanket slips off him, revealing the body of a young deer. He yelps, yanking the blankets off himself, showing his entire lower half had morphed so he was half deer fawn. Mabel wakes at his yelp, looking over at him. "Bro bro, stay calm." She says, standing and running over. "CALM?! HOW AM I MEANT TO STAY CALM!? I-I'M..."

Mabel hugs her twin tightly. "I know. I know, but if you freak out, you'll pass out again." Dipper trembles in his sister's arms, then hugs her back, calming down. "I-I'm okay." He says, letting go. Gruncle Stan runs in, looking worried. "Kid! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asks, quickly kneeling by the bed. "I'm okay, Gruncle Stan. It doesn't hurt, just feels really weird...Who is that?" He points to the sleeping teen.

The two look over at him. "Um...Well.." Mable murmurs. "That's Bill..." Dipper's eyes widen in shock. "Why did you bring him here!?" Stan answers. "Whatever happened zapped his powers. He can do a few things, but nothing dangerous. He's basically human." Dipper looks back over at the 'former' dream demon.

"Do you have any ideas what /did/ happen?" Dipper looks back at his family as they shake their heads. "We were hoping you could tell up." Mable murmurs. "Well...I was out reading..." Both Mabel and Stan mutter 'Of course' "and I was about to come back when Bill appeared and said he was bored. He pushed me into a river and...that's it." They look puzzled. "OH! And I splashed him...Wait, we both got covered in the river water."

"You think it's the river?" Asks Mabel, hopping up on the bed. "It has to be! It's the only thing it could be to have effect me /and/ bill." Dipper tries to get out of bed, falling flat on his face when he tries to use his new legs. He hears snickers from the two at his side. "This is going to be harder then I thought." He grumbles into the floor boards, shakily pushing himself up.

After an hour of walking lessons, and a lot of splinters to the face from falling, Dipper is able to walk around, but has to be carried down the stairs. Stan insisted, saying if he got hurt anymore, his parents would kill him. Dipper lead the two to the river Bill shoved him into. Mable looks through Dipper's book, trying to find anything about the river.

"This is it." Dipper points to the shimmering water. "Maybe you need to go in again?" Mable offers. "I mean, you were human and turned into this. Maybe if you go in, you'll change back." Dipper shrugs, wading out into the water. "I don't feel anything." He calls to them. "Give it time, it took you the whole walk home to change before." Stan calls back. Dipper waits, suddenly feeling something brush his legs. "Huh?" He looks down and sees a bit of water grass. No big thing. "I'm coming back in!" He moves to get out of the water, tripping and falling in. The grass had wrapped around his leg.

He stands up. "I'm okay! Don't come..." He was too late. Mabel and Stan were already in the water. "GUY!" He shakes his foot free and runs over. Pushing them out. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he yells, worried for them now. They were soaking wet. Too late, they realize what they just did. "We have to get back to the shack." Dipper says, shaking the water off his fur. They all run back to the shack. As soon as they enter, both Mabel and Stan collapse, screaming in pain. Dipper runs around in a panic. "What do I do!?" He yells.

There's a shuffle from upstairs. "Pinetree? What's going on?" Bill comes down the stairs, looking at the panicking deer boy and the transforming Mabel and Stan. He blinks, slowly turning and going back up the stairs. This was too much for even him.


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Falls

Chapter 3

* * *

It took two hours for Bill, yes Bill, to calm down Dipper enough to get the boy to help him move his sister and uncle into beds. The boy then began pacing as his family transformed. Mabel started to gasp and choke, clutching at her throat while Gruncle stand grew still and silent as stone. Dipper, spotting the formation of gills on his sister, acts quickly and fills the bathtub with water and, with bill's help, putting the girl into the tub where she breathes more easily.

Dipper lets her rest, returning to find Stan completely turned to stone in a gargoylesque form. "Okayokayokayokayokay! Bill's human, Mabel is a mermaid, Gruncle Stan's a Gargoyle and I'm..." Bill snickers, interrupting. "Adorable." He cackles as the boy glares at him. "Not helping!" Dipper yells, pacing the room again. He'd gotten the hang of his new legs pretty quickly.

"Okay, so, this river seems to effect everyone who touches it. It turns monsters into humans and vice verse." Dipper rambles. "The transformation, as far as we can tell, is permanent. Meaning you will be like this for a while, Bill." The teen groans. "As much as I'd like to keep this physical form, it just feels weird." He grumbles, sitting on Mabel's bed.

Dipper rolls his eyes, going back to his rambling. "The river seems to be pretty deep in the forest, so hopefully, no one will find it on accident. The last thing this town needs is for this to spread." Bill hovers in the air. "You seem to still have your power." Dipper points out. Bill shrugs "Not that much. This body is weak. It can't contain all my power." Dipper makes a mental note of this as he paces. "Our best hope is to find the source of the river. Maybe we can find a cure there." he decides. "Once Gruncle Stan and Mable are ready, we should..."

A scream interrupts Dipper's plan mode and the two boys run to the bathroom, only to find Mabel admiring her own tail. "Sooo shiny!" She says happily, petting her own scales. Dipper stamps a hoof in annoyance. "Dang it, Mabel! You scared me!" he scolds, walking over. "I thought you were hurt or something." Mabel looks apologetic. "Sorry, Bro Bro. This is just so cool!" Dipper sits by the tub. "It's NOT cool, Mabel! How are you going to get around? You can't breathe outside water and you have no legs!"

"Dipper, relax. Just look it up in your nerd book." she says, waving a hand. "There's nothing in the journal about that river. I've looked a hundred times. If there was a record of that river, it's not in my journal." Mabel sits up, seeing the depressed look on her brother's face. She knew better then anyone how much Dipper hated not knowing something. How he'd get depressed if that something hurt the ones he loved. She hugs him. "We'll figure this out, Dipper." She reassures.

Bill watches the two silently. He liked them. Yeah, sure he messed with them a lot and took over Pine tree's body, admittedly he could have taken it easier on that body as well. How was he supposed to know humans didn't like pain? Still, there was no getting around the fact he really enjoyed watching the two. Their adventures, their bond, it was something he didn't want to see come to an end.


	4. Announcement

Announcement

All my stories have a new rule. No reviews, no new chapters. My muse left me and I need ideas. Tell me what you all want to see in this story and I'll do my best with what you request. I don't want to have to discontinue all my stories, but, as I said, I'm out of ideas and putting them all up for adoption didn't help either. Also, adoptions are closed on my stories. I just can't give them up.

Thanks for reading this and PLEASE, for the love of the gods, review and tell me what you want to see! I want to keep writing for you.


End file.
